I know something you don't
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Lightning est froide avec tout le monde, c'est pas bien nouveau, et refuse tout geste amical envers les autres. Mais Snow en a décidé autrement, grâce à une information qu'il détient de Serah, sa soeur cadette.... A ses risques et périls! XD


_**+I know something you don't+**_

Snow laissa ses yeux se promener un instant sur le visage, Ô combien neutre de Lightning.

La jeune femme était en train d'ignorer avec le plus grand soin du monde les reproches de Sazh sur son comportement distant et sans pitié. Voila maintenant plus trois jours que lui, Vanille et Hope tentaient déséspérement d'adoucir leur coequipiere, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Un petit " bonjour" le matin, ou bien " est ce que ça va bien?" ne lui arracherait sans doute pas les levres.

Mais elle se fichait royalement de leurs critiques, et se contentait de garder un air impassible.

Fang leur avait dit de mieux ouvrir leurs grands yeux de naifs, et trouver les bons mots la ferait surement reagir. Vanille était alors venue voir Snow avec de grands yeux brillants digne du chat potté, en le suppliant de les aider. Bien qu'il eu du mal à ne pas craquer devant cette grande paire de cils battant, il refusa quand même.

Et ceci pour trois raisons, vitales certes, mais tres importantes pour lui.

La première, il n'était absolument pas la bonne personne à qui il fallait demander un tel service. Lightning le detestait littéralement, pour ne pas dire qu'elle le meprisait plus que tout au monde. Il pouvait bien lire toute la haine qu'elle lui portait dans ses beaux yeux bleu. Enfin beaux, et terrifiants à la fois, il devait l'avouer. La liste des insultes et autres appellations telles que " cretin" ou " salaud" était tres vaste, et en disant beaucoup sur son opinion de lui. Donc, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour la critiquer sur sa façon d'être.

La deuxième, c'est qu'il connaissait bien Lightning, et peu importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, si elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle ne revennait pas là dessus. Elle était ainsi faite, et son caractère bien trempé ne laissait pas place à d'eventuelles negociations. Sa fierté l'emportait par dessus tout. Hors de question pour elle de paraitre gentille, ou sensible. Snow se demandait d'ailleur si Lightning connaissait l'existance de ces deux mots. Donc, il n'y avait pas de moyens de la raisonner.

La troisième, c'est qu'il savait bien que malgrés tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Il suffisait de connaitre ses gestes nerveux ou ses expressions par coeur pour savoir quand elle était troublée ou non. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle repoussait ses cheveux rose, signe d'agacement, ou qu'elle craquait ses doigts, signe que quelqu'un allait mourir. Chose que Snow connaissait tres bien maintenant. Où bien la fois ou Serah avait disparue. Elle ne l'avait montré à personne puisqu'elle pensait être seule, mais elle avait bel et bien pleuré. Lightning ne pleurait jamais. C'était une des rares fois où elle avait craqué, et sans doute qu'elle ne voulait plus que cela arrive de nouveau. Donc, elle ressentait bien des choses.

Snow savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa belle frangine était comme ça.

Lorsque le mot "frangine" arriva dans son esprit, il y eu automatiquement un flash- back le remontant loin dans le passé.

Un souvenir d'un jour en particulier qu'il avait passé avec Serah, bien avant toutes ces catastrophes.

_C'était un jour plutôt ensoleillé, où Serah avait donné rendez vous à Snow sur la plage. Celui-ci avait été très occupé à cause de l'attaque des monstres au port, et devait regulierement partir avec le reste du groupe NORA. Mais il lui avait promis de la rejoindre, quitte a laisser le pauvre petit Maqui negocier avec les flambos._

_Snow ne voulait pas decevoir sa petite amie en annulant encore une fois un de leur rendez-vous._

_Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Lightning qui se contenta de le regarder vaguement avec son eternel visage impassible, puis de l'ignorer totalement. Cette femme était-elle vide de sentiments? Ou bien elle le détestait lui, lui et lui seul sur cocoon, voir meme sur Pulse?_

_Il se souvint d'une des rares fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole: " Ne t'approche pas de ma soeur."_

_Depuis ce jour, elle ne lui avait plus témoigné un seul mot. Un bel avertissement en somme, qui promettait un bon coup là où Snow pensait si il avait l'audace de désobeir à son ordre._

_Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empéché de continuer à voir Serah. _

_Snow arriva finalement à côté de la plage, ou il put voir sa petit amie l'attendre sur un banc. Il courrut la rejoindre en lui faisant de grands signes, auxquels elle répondit bien evidement._

_-" J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas! Excuse moi, j'ai...." commenca t-il en se frottant la nuque, visiblement géné._

_-" Je sais, le sergent Amoda t'a encore retenu, c'est bien ça?" coupa t-elle avec un sourire._

_-" Comme d'habitude.... Tu ne m'en veux pas?" _

_-" Bien sûr que non! Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel."_

_Snow lacha un était tellement compréhensible....Tout le contraire de sa soeur ainée en somme. Du moins, c'était vraiment l'impression qu'elle lui donnait avec le peu qu'il avait pu lui parler sans qu'elle ne l'étripe. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Lightning était si froide. Est ce que son coeur ne battait pas? Si c'était le cas, elle aurait sans doute pu comprendre qu'il était heureux de la présence de Serah, et elle aussi semblait l'être. Etait-elle insensible au bonheur des gens?_

_-" ... Snow? Tu m'écoutes?" _

_-" Hein?" _

_Il vit une main bouger juste devant ses yeux._

_-" Allô Snow, ici Cocoon! Tu es ailleur on dirait?"_

_-" Hum.... Désolé Serah."_

_-" Je te pardonne si tu me dis à quoi tu pense!"_

_Snow evaluant un instant les risques. Etait-il sage de parler de Lightning à Serah? Quoique, apres reflexion, c'était sans aucun doute celle qui la connaissait le plus au monde._

_Alors il decida de tenter sa chance._

_-" J'ai croisé Lightning en venant." avoua t-il en se faisant soudainement plus petit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Serah._

_-" Ah? Elle va bien?"_

_-" Toujours egale à elle même."_

_-" Elle t'a dit quelque chose?"_

_-" C'est à peine si elle a daigné me regarder tu sais, alors me parler...."_

_-" Hum, hum...."_

_-" Serah.... Pourquoi Lightning est-elle aussi froide?" demanda Snow serieusement._

_Serah lui tendit une main pour une invitation à marcher un peu le long du port. Snow prit sa petite main dans la sienne après avoir retiré son gant._

_-" Lightning n'est pas froide tu sais." fit elle avec un sourire radieux._

_-" Désolé de te contredire ma jolie, mais si ce n'est pas de la froideur, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre."_

_-" Tu as pensé à de la timidité? Ou bien de la peur?"_

_Snow leva un sourcil curieux et Serah eu un leger rire devant son air suspicieux._

_" Ma grande soeur n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance tu sais. Déjà lorsque notre père est mort quand il était jeune, elle s'est tout de suite renfermée sur elle-même. Et quand c'est notre mère qui est partie, elle n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur moi. Elle a décidé de se priver de son enfance, et cela dés ses quinze ans, juste pour que moi je sois heureuse. Elle en est même rentrée dans l'armée, pour pouvoir un peu mieux contrôler ce qui nous entoure, et même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à cause de ses responsabilités, je sais qu'elle se tourmente beaucoup à mon sujet." expliqua t-elle en gardant le sourire._

_Snow eu un leger pincement au coeur. C'était un côté de l'histoire qu'il ignorait. Il ne connaissait pas les détails sur la jeunesse de Lightning, et encore moins sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir._

_" C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a du mal à te tolerer, parce qu'elle a peur que tu m'arraches à elle." continua t-elle en serrant le bras de son petit ami._

_-" Mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille!" s'exclama celui-ci et Serah se mit à rire de nouveau._

_-" Je le sais bien! Mais Lightning est très protectrice, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle à même changé de nom pour rennoncer à son passé, c'est pour dire." _

_Ce petit detail intrigua Snow au plus haut point._

_-" Dis moi.... Quel est le vrai nom de ta soeur?" demanda t-il. Il eu un sourire lorsque Serah secoua vivement la tête._

_-" Ah non! Si je te le dis, ma grande soeur me detesterait, et elle te tuerait!"_

_-" Alors je garderai cette information juste pour moi! Allez Serah, s'il te plait...."_

_Serah fronça les sourcils, et eu l'air de mener un combat interieur, n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir reveler le veritable nom de sa soeur ou non. Snow la devisagea, et fit un décompte en partant de 5. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue, et encore moins face à lui. 5... 4....3....2...1..._

_-" Bon.... Je veux bien te le dire... Mais ça restera à jamais entre nous, d'accord?" _

_Et voila._

_-" Evidement! Je ne le dirais à personne, même pas sous la torture!" promit il en se penchant en avant._

_Serah s'avança alors, et verifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du grand blond._

_Il cligna des yeux._

_-" Woah.... Si je m'attendais à ça...."_

_Serah lui offrit un sourire angelique._

-" Qu'est ce que tu en pense Snow?"

Snow sortit brusquement de ses pensées en aperçevant une main devant ses yeux. Encore? Decidement, il était beaucoup demandé aujourd'hui. Tous les regards, sauf celui de Lightning evidement, étaient tournés vers lui, portant tous une pointe de détresse.

-" Excusez moi, j'étais ailleur, vous disiez?" fit il en se frottant la nuque. Il y eu un soupir général.

-" Que ça ne serait pas mal que Lightning se détende un peu, non?" reprit Vanille avec patience.

La concernée leur tourna les dos et observa l'horizon comme si de rien n'était. Snow lacha un sourire.

-" Lightning va très bien, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis vous savez, elle n'est pas aussi froide et insensible que vous le pensez." declara t-il en croisant les bras derriere sa tête avec un sourire.

Vanille et Sazh firent une grimace et Hope regarda Lightning, puis Snow, puis encore Lightning avec inquietude. Personne n'avait encore jamais osé parlé de la jeune femme et de ses sentiments en public.

Celle-ci se tourna lentement en fixant le grand blond.

Il déglutit. Apres tout.... Il devait bien mourir un jour non?

" Elle s'inquiete pour vous tous, ainsi que des evenements futurs. Faites lui confiance, tout ira bien." continua t-il.

Vanille hocha la tête avec un sourire et Hope retint son avait la bouche grande ouverte, et même Fang qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de la conversation lacha inaudiblement un petit _" ... le fou_".

Bon dieu, Snow n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi confiant vis à vis de la grande soeur de Serah. C'était sans doute le moment de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait le soutient et l'appuit du cretin qu'elle détestait tant.

Il reduisit la distance entre lui et Lightning de quelques pas de géants, et osa poser une main sur son épaule.

-" Après tout, tu n'es pas bien méchante, hein...."

Snow se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Il plissa legerement les yeux. Il allait s'en prendre une, il allait s'en prendre une, il allait s'en prendre une.... Voila ça y est, il s'en était prit une. Mais étonnement, il n'avait pas mal, elle ne l'avait pas frappé aussi fort que d'ordinaire.

Et surtout, il pouvait jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde que Lightning avait ecarquillé les yeux, et qu'elle rougissait legerement.

-" ... Cretin." fit Lightning en dégageant son épaule de l'emprise de Snow, et en poursuivant son chemin plus rapidement. Mais sa voix, sans doute la voulait-elle impassible, tremblait et regorgeait de sentiments.

Snow eu un grand sourire en se relevant.

Il comprit alors ce que lui avait dit Serah auparavent. Il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace, une bonne vieille carapace, mais pleines de failles, et il en avait encore trouvé une. Il en était plutôt... Pas fier, mais heureux.

Il se massa la joue et mit une main sur son pendentif de fiancailles.

Snow nota mentalement de raconter son exploit à Serah, un peu sucidaire il fallait l'avouer, et de la remercier.

_Réponses aux reviews:_

Zod'a : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic plaise! Pour le vrai nom de Lightning, j'ai réussi à le trouver ( après trois ou quatre écoute du jeu en Japonais xD) mais je ne sais pas si je peux le dire là... Au cas où certains lecteurs ne voudraient pas être spoilés. Mais en tout cas, son nom est beaucoup plus simple et plus proche qu'on ne le pense. C'est un nom français!

Je suis sur le point de publier une fic en plusieurs chapitres, un univers altérnatif basé sur Cloud et Lightning, si jamais ça interesse, previens moi!

Siana: Hello et merci pour ta review! Je suis vraiment trop contente de voir que ce que j'ecris et lu et plaise! En plus, j'ai toujours peur que ce que mes fics soient longues et enuyeuses, c'est vrai que j'ai un style un peu particulier, et c'est pas toujours facile à lire XD Pour les fautes, disons que j'en fais quelques unes, mais pas des énormités de grammaire ou de conjuguaison XD Pour le nom de Lightning, nan nan t'inquiete pas, ce n'est pas un nom commun et encore moins un nom de grand mère XD On en avait tous peur, mais nan!

Petite ligne de publicité, la fiction sur Cloud et Lightning sera postée dans la rubrique des cross-over, puisque je ne sais pas vraiment où la situer, donc vous pourrez lire le prologue et le premier chapitre dans la semaine qui suit! Donc voila voila, en esperant avoir des lecteurs! ^^


End file.
